


The Way He Loved That Cry

by BunnyBlubzz



Series: When Men Are Bad and Children are Quiet [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Choking, M/M, Necrophilia, Organs, bad, cursing, death of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBlubzz/pseuds/BunnyBlubzz
Summary: In Which I am a bad person and I have bad things happen to little Davey because I can't handle what did and didn't happen when I was 7. Please leave the negative comments at home, I legit don't care and already know.





	The Way He Loved That Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone on the Discord who told me this sounded good](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+on+the+Discord+who+told+me+this+sounded+good).



Davey came in an angry yet sheltered child. One of the worst mixes you could ever see. His home life was filled with empty silence but any act of rebellion was met with disapointed voices or nothing at all. He’d learned that he needed to be a disappointment to get any sort of reaction from his parents. And while it wasn’t the attention he wanted, at least it was something.

Max could tell on day one that this kid was chomping at the bit to feel important. To feel like things had a bigger meaning and that the world he was living in would welcome him with open arms. Max also knew that the kid needed a serious reality check. At first it was easy. He was extra hard on the kid and took any opportunity available to tell him how fucked the world is. His first week Davey cried a lot. Usually kids crying would do something for Max, but this was different. It pissed him off. Suddenly he wasn’t being mean to Little Davey because he wanted to show him that the world didn’t care, he was doing it because he hated how Davey cried.

Of course that just made it worse. It got so bad that Nikki had to excuse Davey from activities and let him stay in her room with the door locked one day just to give the poor boy a moment of peace. Max hated him with every fiber of his being. They way he talked, the way he cried, the way he looked so holdable. 

After a good chewing out for Nikki and a threat from Neil Max outright ignored the kid. He’d imagine him at night. Sobbing up a storm about some minor inconvenience, gasping for more air as he wailed with tear stained cheeks. Max wanted to watch that. Needed to. It was a new obsession. The way he loved that cry.

No he hated it. It made him livid. He didn’t like it. Kids that age shouldn’t be crying! Kids that age shouldn’t look so good when they cry! But he did. He had that stupid boyish face Max wanted to see cry. He never felt satisfied when he saw it though. There was a wanting for more. There was always that want for more.

During a hike Davey fell. It wasn’t life threatening but it needed first aid attention. Funny how a camp that teaches first aid only has one certified employee and he’s not even the one who teaches the class. Davey didn’t cry when he got hurt but there was enough of a fuss by the other campers that Nikki begrudgingly sent him and Max back to treat it. The boy was silent the entire walk back and Max felt that dissatisfaction again. He got a small thrill when Davey flinched as Max rolled the bottom of his shorts up to clean his cut. 

Disinfectant offered him release. A heavy hand and too many swipes of the cotton pad later and Davey was crying again. Scraped forearm coming up to block his face as he hiccuped and gasped. His tiny body shaked and his fists clenched tightly as Max added more alcohol to the pad and pressed it against his thigh.

“STOP!” His voice was high and loud as he slammed his fist down towards Max’s face. The room was silent as Max wiggled his jaw and got a grasp at what had just happened. When he looked up at Davey with the glare of a thousand suns the boy instinctively covered his face. Max should feel sympathy for him but… He did start it.

“Oh, you wanna act big ya little fucker? Huh?” His still wet hand shot up and grabbed Davey by the jaw, finding the perfect opening between the boy's arms. “You act like an adult you get treated like an adult. You know what happens when you punch someone in the real world? Do ya?!” Davey was already crying again and tried to run away, stumbling to the side trying to run to the door.

Oh no, not that easily. “I asked you a fucking question you little cunt, now answer me like a man!” Davey was in full panic mode. His parents would talk to him when he misbehaved but they never did anything like this like this. “Answer me now and I might not beat your fuckin teeth in!” Max’s had now found purchase in Davey’s upturned hair, yanking him up to look him in the eyes.

“Y-You… You get-t in trouble…” Davey’s chest heaved as he spoke, heart beating faster and faster as he thought about what was going to happen next.

“That’s fucking right.” Max bent his face down closer, effectively intimidating Davey even more. “Your fucking parents never taught you how to behave did they? Fucking soft ass generation never getting a proper punishment.” Max started for his cabin, dragging to screaming boy behind him. When he gets angry nothing matters except feeling better, at any cost. He’d wanted to do this so many times to so many kids. But none of them ever created this much wanting from him.

“Please! Please I-I’ll be good! I promise I won't do it again, please!” Davey was screaming up a storm, crying in pain as his scalp felt like it was being pulled from his skull. When Max closed the door to his cabin Davey felt a wave of dread wash over him. “Please, please I won't do anything, please!”

“Too late for please now kid,” Max threw the boy's body towards his bed, smirking as he fell and curled in on himself. “No one ever learns by getting a pass, you’ll just do it again and say it’s OK since I let you off easy the first time.” When Davey showed no sign of moving Max grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over to give him easier access. His fingers wrapped around the boy's neck so perfectly. The panic in his eyes was satisfying every need he’d ever had. This was so perfect. Everything about it was perfect. While Davey scratched at his wrist Max reached down and started to drag his shorts off.

Once Davey was bare from the waist down and starry eyed Max let him go, this was the only time Max was going to be able to do everything he’d wanted to do since he was 17. He needed to savor it. When Davey was done gasping and coughing he tried to make a run for it. Max was ready for that, wanting to have a little chase. Davey almost got the door open, but Max was faster, using one of his belts to pull Davey back by swinging it over his neck.

The belt made a good makeshift collar and leash once he’d tightened it how he wanted. Davey tried to scream for help and beg again but he just cried after a few good solid punches to the face. Max cut his shirt off, laying the boy on his back and playing that he would actually cut him a few times. He did end up nicking the left side of his jaw by accident. But it wasn’t like he was going to let the boy off without a few more injuries. Rope solved his pushing problem. Wrists together and tied above the bed made for beautiful squirming. Everything was so perfect. This kid was the canvas that begged for seven years of repressed needs to be smeared over it. Over and over again.

He started with his mouth. That was the first fantasy. Hand gripping his cheeks digging into the space where upper jaw met bottom to be sure he wouldn’t bite down. Fitting wasn’t impossible. If he’d cared for the mouth he was fucking he wouldn’t push too much, but Davey wasn’t a person. Just an object to use. A full stroke was attempted and almost completed, but Davey’s mouth was just too small and by the time he’d started to throat him he was freaking out. 

Davey earned a punch to the gut and a slap to the face for throwing up on himself. He almost couldn’t breathe at this point, kicking and wiggling in an attempt to get away. But a 7 year old can’t do much against a grown man. Max decided to indulge in everything he’d ever wanted, and that was not something he was going to stop easily. His knife was put to good use decorating Davey skin, cutting up epithets and lines as shallow or deep as he wanted. The boy was so scared when the blade got close to his penis. Screaming his head off when Max grabbed it and teased that he’d make him a girl if he told anyone. After a while Max ran his hand up and down Davey’s mangled body, wiping his hand off on his face as needed.

He dug his blade into the boy's thigh to get more blood when his erection was too prominent to ignore. More rope helped to raise the boys legs up and leave him open for the next need. Davey’s blood was drying fast but Max didn’t need much to fuck him. Well, he didn’t think he did. Size and dryness posed the first problem. But a bit of spit and a little more blood allowed for access.

This feeling was a mix of what he’d wanted and not good enough. Davey screaming was a huge turn on, all the blood and the tightness of an un repaired hole should have made for an amazing fuck. But there was still something missing. It was still fantastic though and Max was taking full advantage of the boy in front of him. Slamming down into his little body as far as he could go and then some was too much for Davey. The pain was unbelievable and there was no ease. Nothing to stop it, no sign that anything was even close to over. 

He felt like he was dying and he was pretty sure he was going to die. His insides felt numb and on fire at the same time, his muscles ached and his throat still stung but there was no end. Max looked so happy though. Max was happy.

The thought that this was going to have to end at some point overflowed Max’s mind. What could he do after this. Someone was going to notice Davey’s wounds. Someone was going to notice that he wouldn’t be able to walk right anymore. He was going to tell someone. Max was going to get in trouble. This needs to be worth it… This needs to have everything.

He settled in deep and picked up his knife again. He’d always wondered if humans skin the same way deer do. Younger the animal easier they skin, so Davey should do fine. Making the initial cut at his ankle was hard, at this point he still wanted to fight back. At least the screaming and clenching kept him hard. A slash down the majority of his calf and a bit of picking allowed him to get a little skin off. It was a lot harder on a moving object than a dead one though. But he needed Davey alive for a little longer.

His skin tore off with a rough tug, eliciting a sharp scream from Davey as he tried to break free from Max’s binds. Once Max had a large enough strip torn from the boy’s leg he cut at the part still connected to him, releasing it to dangle wetly in the air.

“You’re being too loud kid, gonna have to make you settle down a bit.” Max grabbed Davey face, forcing his mouth open before shoving the strip of skin into his mouth, securing it with a gag made from his now shredded shorts. Davey shook his head rapidly as he gagged on the taste of his own blood, the feeling of his skin making his stomach churn. Max grabbed at his damaged leg, giving it a hard squeeze to test out how the new gag worked. Davey’s screams were still loud and broken, but a little easier to handle.

Max continued to pound into the boy, rubbing his bloody hand along the boys face and chest, basking in the uneven sobs that streamed from Davey like the blood from his wounds. Max could feel himself getting close, feel himself tire of Davey. Finally, finally he could be done with this bitchy little shit and just… Go on with his life. As he looked down at the twitching mess he’d made he smirked deviously, planning to finish him off in the best way he could think.

Davey’s stomach was still soft and warm, the dried blood doing nothing to sully the feel of his baby skin. What the counselor was planning surely would. Davey’s eyes were distant as Max plunged the tip of his knife into his side, a soft whine and a little shudder was Max’s reward. His insides were hot and wet, the texture of his intestines causing Max to shiver. Davey’s head was spinning as he looked down, seeing his guts spill out a bit as Max dug into his abdomen. 

If Max had said something clever or cruel Davey couldn’t hear it. The pain and blood loss was just too much and everything was starting to blur, his head pounding as blackness engulfed his vision. Max couldn’t care less that the boy beneath him was dead. He was still warm and still fuckable. After a little bit of digging Max could feel himself, fingers wrapping around the soft tubing surrounding his cock. His hand jerked clumsily, guts spilling out of the body beneath him as he bucked wildly, other hand supporting himself against Davey’s neck.

Nikki and Neil came back late in the day, campers all sleepy and covered in dirt. They couldn’t hear anything and that was concerning. After a quick search of Daveys tent they started calling out his name, searching around for any sign of the boy. They found Max in the woods, hair damp and face flushed. Davey ran away, he’ll probably show up around dinner time. Nikki didn’t know if she believed that, Neil was wary but it wasn’t the first time a camper ran away.

Max was the only person alive who knew what happened in the confines of his cabbin. 

The only one who knew who was buried in the woods.

2002

**Author's Note:**

> Love you!


End file.
